deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Smash Bros Tournament Reboot: Peach vs Rosalina
Today we have another royal rumble but this time it's the ladies turn. The title of princess is almost synonymous with being pretty, kind but generally useless and while these two woman embody the first two stereotypes to a tee they are far from useless and should not be underestimated under any circumstances. Jealousy turns women into green eyed monsters and with both being close with a certain chubby plumber this one could get very heated; Peach: The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, whose duties include baking cakes and being kidnapped. vs Rosalina & Luma: Mother to all Luma's who resides in the Comet Observatory, queen of the stars. Who is Deadliest. Peach Standard Moves Neutral Attack: Slaps the enemy twice. Dash Attack: Strikes with both arms extended forward, then quickly spreads her arms out Forward Tilt: Kicks forward 180 degrees from low to high. Up Tilt: Fires a pink heart blast above her head. Down Tilt: Sweeps her hand down to the ground. Forward Smash: Strikes with a random weapon, either a golf club, frying pan or tennis racket. Up Smash: Raises her arms and twirls a pink ribbon. Down Smash: Spins her dress around from left to right. Neutral Aerial: Spins around at an angle with arms extended, dealing damage to her left and right sides. Forward Aeriel: Swings her crown in a vertical arc. Back Aerial: Strikes behind with her butt. Up Aerial: Swings her arms above her head from left to right, creating a rainbow attack. Down Aerial: Kicks straight downwards four times. Throws: Peach grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; Slaps her opponent away. Throws her opponent behind her and butt bumps them away. Strikes her opponent above her. Throws opponent on the floor and sits on them. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Peach_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Toad. Peach takes out Toad and holds him in front of her. Upon being hit by either a projectile or melee attack Toad will emit a shower of spores, damaging the opponent who used to attack. Does minor-medium damage depending on the attack with minor knockback Side Special: Peach Bomber. Peach lunges at her opponent and connects with them using her hip, blasting them with a powerful heart shaped explosion. Does medium damage and high knockback. Up Special: Peach Parasol. Peach jumps into the air holding her parasol above her until she gets to the apex of her jump, where she opens the parasol and floats down gently. She can move herself from right to left and also drop down, being able to close and reopen her parasol until she makes contact with the ground. Does minor damage during the initial leap. Down Special: Vegetable. Peach takes out a vegetable from the ground which can be thrown at an opponent, doing minor damage. Can be grabbed and used by an opponent. Peach will occasionally pull out something more damaging like a Mr Saturn or Bob-omb which can do medium-high damage and medium knockback. Final Smash: Peach Blossom. Peach begins to dance as the whole area is encased in a pink boarder. All opponents within said area fall asleep and receive heavy damage, although no knockback. Several large peaches will also appear which can be used to heal peach or any opponents that wake up after the sleep effect has worn out. The Sleep effect varies depending on how close to Peach the opponent is but usually lasts between 5-10 seconds, giving Peach the chance to either heal herself or K.O helpless foes. Toad.png|Toad showing off it's counter ability. Peach Bomber.jpeg|Peach Bomber in use. Peach Parasol.jpg|Peach using her Parasol. Vegetable.jpg|A Vegetable being pulled from the ground. Peach Blossom.jpg|Peach Blossom. Rosalina & Luma Standard Moves Note: Italics denotes the Luma's attack if it differs from Rosalina's. '' Neutral Attack: Swings her wand twice, then waves it in front of her/''Punches once, kicks once, then spins in place Dash Attack: Rams the enemy with their body. Forward Tilt: Performs a sweeping kick. Up Tilt: Headbutts upwards. Down Tilt: Drops kicks along the ground/''Headbutts at a downwards angle. '' Forward Smash: Thrusts her hands forwards to create a galaxy shaped blast/''Delivers a powerful straight punch.'' Up Smash: Swings her wand above her/''Performs a flying uppercut.'' Down Smash: Kicks in front and behind, creating a galaxy shaped blast/''Kicks on either side of itself.'' Neutral Aerial: Spins in the air/''Kicks forward, the back.'' Forward Aeriel: Performs a flip kick/''Spins the the air. '' Back Aerial: Kicks behind herself. Up Aerial: Waves her hands, creating a planetary ring above her head/''Does a back flip kick. '' Down Aerial: Stomps downwards. Throws: Rosalina grabs an opponent and does one of four throws; Make her opponent float in front of her then blasts them away. Spins the enemy around and tosses them behind her. Throws the opponent into the air. Slams the opponent into the ground with magic. Link for more detailed stats and further standard moves: http://www.ssbwiki.com/Rosalina_%26_Luma_(SSB4)#Moveset Special Moves Neutral Special: Luma Shot. Rosalina waves her wand to charge up the Luma, which spins in place in front of her. Rosalina then fires the Luma out at high speeds, doing any damage to anyone it connects to. Does low-high damage depending on how much it is charged. The Luma will stay where it has connected with an opponent and can be used separately from Rosalina, although it will do the same attacks she performs, excluding any special moves. Rosalina can call the Luma back at any point, although after a short while it will return on it's own. The Luma can be K.Oed and if it is then another will spawn with Rosalina after about 10 seconds. Side Special: Star Bits. Rosalina commands the Luma to fire three star bits at an opponent. Does minor damage and low knockback. Up Special: Launch Star. Rosalina creates a Launch Star and uses it to propel herself into the air. Can be angled either up or to the side but does no damage to an opponent. Down Special: Gravitational Pull. Rosalina waves her wand to create a protective barrier. If a projectile is fired at her then the barrier will absorb the attack, orbiting around Rosalina and nullifying any damage. While the move does no direct damage if any opponent comes in range of the orbiting projectile, they will be damage by it. Final Smash: Power Star. Rosalina pulls out a Power Star which will proceed to fire smaller stars in all directions, doing minor damage to any opponent it connects with. The Power Star will continue to grow for a few more seconds before exploding, launching away any opponent into range of the blast. An opponent can become trapped inside the star and this will cause massive damage before being launched away from the blast. Luma Shot.jpg|Luma Shot. Star Bits.png|Luma firing Star Bits. Launch Star.jpg|Launch Star in use. Gravitational Pull.jpg|Gravitational Pull. Power Star.jpg|Power Star. X Factors Strength: Peach=64/Rosalina & Luma=60 Both of these two are lightweight fighters and as such are not really known for their physical prowess. Peach wins out here though because he smash attacks are significantly more powerful and Peach Bomber packs a pretty big punch. Rosalina has no really powerful moves of note and the Luma is even weaker. Speed: Peach=65/Rosalina & Luma=70 ''' Again, neither of these are particularly known for any great shows of speed but Rosalina does have the faster dashing speed and the Luma makes up for it's weak attacks with them being much quicker to execute. Peach is just average in both movement and attacking speed. '''Agility/Aerial Mobility: Peach=83/Rosalina & Luma=75 Aerial combat is one of the strong points of Peach's fighting style with her floatiness and and Up Special giving her great mobility in the air and allows her to juggle an opponent. Rosalina is also very floaty but her moves just aren't as fluid and she doesn't move particularly gracefully on the ground. The Luma boosts her rating a bit due to it's small stature but it's not enough to compete with Peach. Close Quarters Combat: Peach=79/Rosalina & Luma=82 Both of these fighters are lightweight and as such have to be very careful in close quarters combat as they can't take many hits before they are serious trouble. The Rosalina & Luma combination works very well with this fact in mind, extending Rosalina's reach and keeping an opponent out of range. Peach, while heavily reliant on close quarters combat, has to use a hit and run style of combat and can struggle against a particularly strong opponent. Ranged Combat: Peach=30/Rosalina & Luma=70 Peach has one ranged attack, Vegetable, and it's neither very damaging nor very spam-able. Rosalina not only has more ranged attacks but the Luma itself acts as sort of a ranged attack, allowing Rosalina to reach an opponent even if they don't come within range of her melee attacks. Brutality: Peach=40/Rosalina & Luma=40 Neither of these two have a violent bone in their body and are very nurturing and caring, hardly the attitude of a warrior and as such are not going to be trying to kill an opponent. Voting System/Notes In order to counted as full votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edges format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely there to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. I have given a brief description of each standard and special move but have also linked to each characters respective move-set list for more detailed analysis if you so wish. Battle Rosalina sits in the Library of the Comet Observatory, a book opened in a two page spread across her lap. Nearby a group of Luma's sit listening intently as she reads them a story, her soft voice and gentle tone bringing life to the words and illustrations. A shadow crosses the open doorway and she looks up to see a woman stood there, dressed in a pink dress with white gloves, a dainty crown balanced on her long and flowing blond hair. Rosalina places a bookmark down and closes the book, much to the sadness of the crowd of Luma's. "Princess Peach, what a pleasure" she says smiling warmly and the woman wanders into the library, absent-mindedly staring at the books. "Hello Rosalina," she replies "how are things around here." "Splendid, and the Mushroom Kingdom?" "Yeah, yeah it's fine. I hear Mario's been spending a lot of time here lately" Peach says impatiently, wandering closer to Rosalina. "Yes, he's been helping restore some order here after Bowser's little power grab," she says warmly and Peach glances at her for the first time since entering the library and she stiffens as she senses something wrong. "Helping Out?" Peach says tightly. "Yes" Rosalina says slowly "cleaning up debris, helping console some of the Luma's, you know how it is, just trying to be the good gu-." Her sentence is cut short as Peach leaps the distance between them, slamming into her with her hip and catapulting her into the far bookcase. She hits it with a sickening thud and splinters several of the shelves and displacing most of the books, which tumble to the ground. The Crowd of Luma's looks on in shock as the stranger advances on their Queen. Looking up at Peach she gets to her feet gingerly. "Mario is my Hero," Peach says coldly "He may have helped you out but that was only to get ME back. You've probably put some sort of spell on him with that wand of yours, but don't worry I'll put a stop to that." "Please Peach, you do not understand" Rosalina begins but Peach silences her with a powerful slap which rocks her head. "Don't presume to insult my intelligence, I know exactly what is going on here." She strikes her with another slap which makes her stumble away. Peach follows her as she tries to regain her bearings and she waves her hand. One of the Luma's darts over to her, placing itself between its queen and the intruder. She waves her wand and it begins to spin rapidly before she launches it forward, connecting with Peach and sending her hurtling out of the observatory. She follows after her with the Luma floating around and watches as Peach dusts herself off and pulls a vegetable out of the ground and throws it at her. Rosalina uses gravitational pull to absorb the attack and uses the Luma to fire several star bits at Peach to distract her and shoots the Luma forward who headbutts her to knock her onto her bottom. "You come to my observatory," she begins "you scare my Luma's and you threaten me. For what? Because you are jealous." Rosalina's voice is low and dangerous but Peach refuses to be cowed. "Jealous! Of you! No, I'm just here to free my beloved Mario from your witchcraft. You don't seriously think he'd choose you over me do you?" Rosalina blushes at the suggestion and Peach laughs. "Just as I thought." She leaps up and swings her dress to distract Rosalina from the kick that connects sharply with her belly. She doubles over in pain and the Luma leaps to her aid and while its punches are weak it is enough to drive Peach back enough to allow Rosalina to regain her bearings. She creates a Launch Star and rockets herself into the air, coming down on Peach with her legs swinging wildly. She manages to get a few good kicks in but Peach is able to block them with her arms and swings her arms above her which ruins Rosalina's flow. She lands gracefully and sends forth a miniature galaxy which knocks Peach back and recalls the Luma to her side. Peach dodges the Luma's initial attack and heads straight for Rosalina, swatting at her with a series of slaps but the Queen of the Luma's merely sidesteps each attack and the Luma moves back to intercept, knocking Peach down and returning to Rosalina's side. Face down on the ground, Peach let's out a vicious snarl and slowly gets to her feet with mud and grass ruining her hair and dress. Realising she has to take the Luma out of the equations she takes out a vegetable and tosses it at Rosalina to make her stumble, preparing herself as the Luma rushes forward. Reaching into her dress she pulls out a golf club and waits for the Luma to move in close before swinging it, hitting the Luma square on and sending it hurtling away. She catches a flash of blue out of the corner of her eye and Rosalina rams into her with force, her face contorted in anger. Before Peach can react she viciously beats her with the wand giving her no time to provide a fight back of her own and forces her to focus on defending herself from the blows. Rosalina quickly tires of the onslaught though and Peach takes the opportunity to take out a frying pan and swing it into her opponents head. The blow is enough to rock Rosalina's head back but she comes back with a snarl and shocks Peach with a nasty punch to the cheek which she follows up on by planting her head right into Peach's forehead, dropping her to her knees. She reaches to her nose and pulls back to see her glove smidgened with blood. She looks up just in time to get hit by a galaxy shaped blast which sends her flying, past the crowd of watching Luma's and sailing over the side of the observatory. Rosalina's anger quickly dissipates and she rushes over to the side, the Luma which was knocked away before floating back to join her. She peers over and sees Peach hanging on by one hand. "We must stop this madness" Rosalina says and reaches down to help her opponent up. Peach reaches up with her free hand but just at the last moment she uses it to grip onto the over side, releasing her grip with the other hand to reach into her dress and take out her umbrella. She throws herself forward with all her strength and opens the umbrella, the tip hitting Rosalina square in the jaw and lifting her into the air as the material opens. She falls quickly as Peach maintains her height and she gives her rapidly descending opponent several vicious kicks, making her land awkwardly. Peach meanwhile slowly controls her descent until she touches down on the ground, looking over to her opponent who is lying on the ground surrounded by Luma's, who are anxiously checking she is alright. She strides over to finish her off but as she does she notices a Smash Ball floating about, the vivid colours of the observatory making it difficult to notice without concentrating. She turns to head for it and is immediately bombarded by Luma's, who bustle around her tightly to prevent her from moving. She slaps and kicks at them but for each one she knocks away another two take it's place and she cannot move towards the smash ball. She looks over at Rosalina who is limping towards the Smash Ball, supported by a couple of Luma's and the intensity of her attacks increase and more and more Luma's are sent flying. She takes out frying pans, golf clubs and tennis rackets to bat them away but she can only knock back a few before another bunch wrench it from her grasp. "ENOUGH" The deafening shout breaks of the Luma's attack and they move off to leave Peach standing alone and looking right at Rosalina who is glowing with power, two Luma's flanking her side. "You have injured enough of my Lumas, you have thrown this observatory into chaos and made turned me into a rage-filled monster" she says angrily "I don't want to use this so i'm giving you this chance to leave, right now. Even after all you have done I am willing to let to you leave relatively unscathed and I suggest you take it you insolent little girl." "How dare you speak to me as such" Peach roars angrily. "You will remove this spell on my Hero at once you witch or I will return with an army to smite this place." Rosalina looks at her and shrugs her shoulders. "Very well" she says gently and activates the final smash, drawing a Power Star from her dress and lofting it above her. The star grows larger and larger and several of the smaller stars it expels hit Peach and drive her to her knees, but this is only a precursor of what is to come. The Star soon reaches its full size and explodes, sending Peach flying backwards and crashing into the centre column of the observatory and bouncing off it, skidding several feet before coming to a stop. Rosalina breathes a deep sigh as the power leaves her and the angry expression on her face quickly disappears. She looks over at the limp body of Princess Peach and she feels a tang of regret at the way things had gone. "Take her to the medical bay" she says softly and a group of Luma's rush over to the Toadstool Princes and carry her away. Rosalina looks over the rest of her Luma's a manages to smile, easing the minds of the little yellow beings. Winner: Rosalina & Luma Final Verdict Rosalina & Luma were victorious in this battle because the Luma allowed Rosalina to dictate and control the tempo and range of the battle. The expert's agreed that Peach had the more powerful moves and if just against Rosalina she would have likely been victorious but the combination of Rosalina & Luma was too much for her to handle as she had to focus on two opponents at once. Category:Blog posts